In a color photographic photosensitive material, the image is formed by a reaction between couplers and an oxidized primary aromatic amine developing agent during color development, after exposing said material. Color reproduction with the subtractive color method is used in this system and blue, green and red are reproduced by means of yellow, magenta and cyan colored images which have a complementary color relationship with these colors.
Acylacetanilide type couplers or malondianilide type couplers have long been known as yellow couplers.
The couplers disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,149,886, 4,095,984 and 4,477,563 or British Patent 1,204,680, are for example, known as malondianilide type couplers. However, these couplers have problems with low image fastness, and particularly low damp and heat fastness. Furthermore, the spectral absorption characteristics of the azomethine dyes obtained from these couplers have an extended tail on the long wavelength side and this is undesirable from the viewpoint of color reproduction.